Addicted to the Lifeguard
by Racey
Summary: Ichigo doesn't hate his job at the summer camp, he really doesn't, but dealing with monstrous kids all day certainly does become taxing. Oh, but what's this? A bit of a reprieve in the form of a gorgeous blue-haired lifeguard. Warnings: AU, Yaoi, swearing
1. Chapter 1

**ADDICTED TO THE LIFEGUARD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**So! Here we have another oneshot that just attacked my mind with animalistic vigor. LoL. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. This is for my awesome sidekick, Sonbon, my kick-ass beta (who now has a story of his own that you should totally read and give constructive feedback on). You keep me motivated and encouraged, so thanks. :'D **

**Warning: There will be some Rangiku "bashing". I don't have anything against her character, I actually really like Rangy-chan, I just needed her for this role. Sorry if it offends anyone.**

Onwards...

XOXOXOXO

"Alright, line up right here!" Ichigo shouted over the symphony of giggling and loud talking.

"Move! I was here first!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Oi, oi! Enough a'that! It doesn't matter who was here first, just line the hell up already! Jesus Christ!"

"Ooooo, Ichigo-saaaan, you said a bad worrrrrrd!"

"Just line up!"

Ichigo facepalmed in utter frustration. _He was going to kill Toshiro for suggesting this fucking job!_ It was only his third week there, and Ichigo was already itching to tear out his hair, and murder him some kids.

"Aww, Ichi-chan, it's not that bad," Yumi crooned from behind him. Ichigo whirled around, his eyes wide.

"Yumi! Don't call me that shit in front of the kids!" he yelped.

"Oooooooooooo! Ichigo-saaaaann! That's an-"

"I know that, ok? Shutup!"

Ichigo massaged his temples with his fingertips, oh so close to a mental breakdown, while Yumi, his Senior Counselor, giggled in the background. Ichigo didn't hate kids, hell, he had two kid sisters, but...these weren't kids. _They were fucking monsters_.

Seireitei Summer Day Camp, better known as Camp Seireitei, was a privately owned establishment, by a man named Sosuke Aizen, and run by Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro was Ichigo's friend from college, and when Ichigo had expressed his desire for a summer job, he'd offered him a position at the day camp. Ichigo was grateful, of course, and at first hadn't thought it would be all that hard..._until he met his group_.

_Let him explain_. Camp Seireitei organized the children into groups, by their age. There were eight groups, and for each age group, there were Senior and Junior Counselors. _Better yet, he'd just show you the chart he'd been given at orientation_.

**Seireitei Summer Day Camp**

**2010 Line-up**

**"Must Have Spirit"**

**Group 1**

**Ages:** 5-6 years

**Junior Counselor:** Orihime Inoue

**Senior Counselor:** Rangiku Matsumoto

**Group 2**

**Age:** 7 years

**Junior Counselor:** Rukia Kuchiki

**Senior Counselor:** Shuuhei Hisagi

**Group 3**

**Age:** 8 years

**Junior Counselor:** Luppi

**Senior Counselor:** Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Group 4**

**Age: **9 years

**Junior Counselor:** Nnoitra Jiruga

**Senior Counselor:** Neliel Tu Odershvank

**Group 5**

**Age:** 10 years

**Junior Counselor:** Ichigo Kurosaki

**Senior Counselor:** Ayasegawa Yumichika

**Group 6**

**Age:** 11 years

**Junior Counselor:** Renji Abarai

**Senior Counselor:** Byakuya Kuchiki

**Group 7**

**Age:** 12

**Junior Counselor: **Tatsuki Arisawa

**Senior Counselor:** Shinji Hirako

**Group 8**

**Age:** 13 years

**Junior Counselor:** Uryuu Ishida

**Senior Counselor:** Kenpachi Zaraki

**Camp Director:** Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Assistant Camp Director:** Gin Ichimaru

**Camp Nurse:** Szayel Aporro Grantz

**Camp Chefs:** Stark Coyote/Ikkaku Madarame

**Pool Supervisor/Lifeguard:** Sado Yasutora

**Let's make it a great summer!**

Hopefully, that gave a good idea of what Ichigo had to deal with. _The people were great, but the kids...like he said, the fuckers were monsters in human form_.

They were gathered in a large gymnasium, where all the children, counselors, and other employees met before heading to the campsite. Ichigo hated the hour long drive on a yellow school bus, filled with talkative, screaming kids. _No, correction...he loathed it_. They gave him a headache before they could even make it to their destination.

At the moment, Ichigo was trying to line the kids up, and get them ready to load one of the buses. He sighed in frustration. _That wasn't easily done_. Finally, he snapped at the bickering children standing before him.

"LOOK! IF YOU DON'T LINE UP, I'M TAKIN' AWAY YOUR SWIMMING PRIVILEGES FOR THE DAY!" he yelled, unintentionally silencing the entire gymnasium.

A few seconds passed, before several of the counselors began laughing, making Ichigo blush. He hadn't meant to shut _everyone_ up, but it certainly got the job done with his group. For the kids, swimming was god. If they had their swimming privileges revoked, it was like the equivalency of hell, and they would cry - or sulk, depending on the age - as if the world was certainly at its end. So, you could see why every last camper shut the fuck up.

"Good job, Ichi-chan!" Yumi cried, standing beside him, wearing a huge smile, and those strange feathers he always wore by his right eye.

"It was an accident," he mumbled.

"A beautiful one."

Suddenly, one of Ichigo's best friends approached him, piano-toothed grin spread across his features. Ichigo didn't like the look on Shinji's face, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Iiiiiichiiiiii," he sang. _Oh, no_.

"What, Shin?"

"So, when're ya gonna let me hook ya up with one of Stark's friends? There's one that keeps askin' 'bout ya."

Ichigo massaged his forehead. _Here came that daily headache_. Shinji's boyfriend, Stark, who was also one of the camp's chefs, had a friend that was interested in Ichigo, but he had never met the man. He'd only heard about him, and frankly, from what he'd heard, he didn't think he would be interested.

For one, the man sounded huge, and although Ichigo wasn't petite by any means, he was far from being as big as Stark's friend. Besides, he wasn't really crazy about being in a Mutt and Jeff kind of relationship.

"Shin, how many times do I have to tell you 'no'?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Aww, c'mon Ichi, Yammy's not a bad guy!"

"I can find someone on my own, thanks, Queen of Nosiness."

Shinji crossed his arms, and pouted like a five-year old, while Ichigo just watched in amusement. At that moment, Rangiku abandoned her group, and rushed over to him and Shinji.

"Oh my god, Toshiro's hired a new lifeguard!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, he couldn't exactly wait for Chad's leg to heal!" Shinji snapped, voice dripping disdain.

For some strange reason, Shinji really didn't get along with Rangiku, arguing with her whenever they were within shouting distance. Ichigo thought it was pretty damned funny.

"Shut it, you skinny little fairy. I was talking to Ichigo," she drawled, dismissing Shinji with a flick of her wrist. Ichigo had to stifle a chuckle at the indignant glare radiating from the slim blond.

"I'll talk to you later, Ichi. I've got no desire to hang around someone who sucks dick like it's an occupation," Shinji smirked, as he sauntered away, leaving Ichigo in stitches.

"Why the hell do you two hate each other so much?" he queried, through breathless chuckles.

"Tch, he claims I stole Gin from him in high school," Rangiku shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not _my_ fault Ichimaru couldn't resist my feminine charm."

Yumi snorted, as he sidled up beside Ichigo, looking Rangiku up and down, with no small amount of distaste. After flipping a hand through his short, bobbed hairstyle, he let out a tired sigh.

"You really have no shame, do you, Matsumoto? Now, let me guess...you've seen the new lifeguard, and he's your next target?" he deadpanned. "It must be a "he" to have _you_ so excited."

"Actually, I haven't seen him yet. Toshiro says he's already at the campsite preparing the pools for the day. Not that it's any of your business, Yumi-chick," Rangiku stated, before ambling back to her group. Ichigo shook his head.

"No one likes her, huh?" he asked, making Yumi roll his eyes.

"It's not that no one likes her, because she's a pretty decent person, but...she's also a harlot."

Ichigo choked on a snort, as he laughed until tears were streaming from his eyes, and his sides ached. _Yumi was so fucking retarded_.

"_Harlot?_ Yumi, who even says that anymore?"

Yumi only smiled, and shrugged his delicate-looking shoulders, as he adjusted the straps to his large beach bag. Ichigo thought it looked like a chick bag, but, hey, to each his own, right?

Suddenly, a loud whistle pierced the almost deafening noise of the campers, silencing them, as all eyes landed on the short, white-haired man standing in the center of the gymnasium. Toshiro lowered the whistle wrapped around his neck once he realized he had everyone's attention.

"You will board each assigned bus in peace, _without_ shrieking like a gaggle of banshees. Also, I have good news for you all. We have a new lifeguard, so that means Gin-san will no longer need to fill the position."

An ear-splitting cheer was raised by the campers, causing Ichigo to chuckle. _He didn't blame them one bit_. The campers were deathly afraid of Ichimaru, because even though he wore an eye-closing grin, _at all times_, it never necessarily meant that the silver-haired man was pleased.

"Nah, nah, thas' kinda harsh, ne?" Gin commented from Toshiro's side.

"That _does not_ give you license to run all over the new lifeguard, although, I don't think he'll let you. At any rate, you'll be meeting him today, and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. _That includes the counselors_," Toshiro stated firmly, glaring at Rangiku, who just smiled innocently back at him. "Alright, let's go!"

Ichigo watched as Toshiro headed for the exit, closely followed by Gin. _So, Rangiku had been right about the lifeguard, at least_. Poor Chad wouldn't be back before the program ended, due to a broken leg. He'd been in a car accident the week prior, and Gin had had to fill in for the gentle giant, while they found a replacement.

Ichigo wondered what the new guy was like. He must be good though, because Toshiro only hired the best when it came to those kinds of positions. For example, the camp food was probably better than some restaurants, thanks to the culinary genius of Stark and Ikkaku, and there was absolutely no medical emergency that Szayel couldn't fix.

The camp counselors were a different story, altogether, though. Ichigo often wondered if Toshiro had been high off his ass when he hired several of them. Some of the counselors were worse than the children they were supposed to be supervising, and Ichigo had heard a disturbing rumor about Rangiku being denied her request to be Senior Counselor of Group 8, the thirteen year olds, because she couldn't be trusted around the hormonal teenaged boys.

Ichigo herded his group onto their assigned bus, and once they were settled in their seats, he commandeered a two-seater, hunkering down for the excruciating trip.

Tatsuki Arisawa, Group 7's Junior Counselor, was seated across from him, her backpack on her lap. She was frowning, and fidgeting restlessly, when she suddenly spoke.

"Ichigo...do you think I'm butch?" she asked, brow creased in a scowl, and Ichigo just knew his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline.

"What the hell, Tatsuki? Where the fuck did that come from?"

"OOOOOOOO! Ichigo-san, that's-"

"Jinta! I know! Why are you in my conversation anyway?" Ichigo snapped irritably. Jinta Hanakari, a camper in Ichigo's group, made it his personal business to drive him mad at every possible opportunity.

"I'm gonna tell Hitsugaya-san," the little red-haired boy threatened, as he watched Ichigo over the back of his seat.

"What do you want?"

"Lemme borrow your iPod!"

"If you break it, I'll break your ass," Ichigo whispered furiously. Jinta just nodded, wide grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just hand it over."

"I mean it, Jinta." But Ichigo was currently being ignored in favor of his iPod. Turning back to Tatsuki, who was still frowning, he shrugged his shoulders.

_What the fuck should he say? Tatsuki was a tomboy, but, should he tell her that?_ Ichigo glanced at her stormy countenance, and thought otherwise. _Maybe he could butter it up a bit..._

"I don't think you're necessarily 'butch'; you just don't do 'girly'," he said hesitantly. _Ah, Christ, that hadn't come out right at all_. Luckily, Tatsuki's cell phone began ringing.

_I like girls, they like me_

_They look so good in they Seven jeans_

_Said you could be the one, and my only_

_I wanna be faithful, but I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar_

Ichigo chuckled at the ringtone. It was no secret that Tatsuki was gay, but if anyone didn't know that, after hearing her ringtone, it would be totally obvious.

"Arisawa, turn it off!" Toshiro called from the front of the bus. He always made his rounds to each bus, checking to see that everyone was settled in appropriately.

Tatsuki powered off the device, and tucked it into her backpack. Ichigo sincerely hoped she had forgotten their little conversation, because he certainly wasn't looking forward to continuing it.

XOXOXOXO

Grimmjow rubbed the tip of his nose, simultaneously wrinkling it. He fucking hated the smell of dust, and this place had it in abundance. _Christ, whoever the hell had been in charge of the pool area, before him, had been a lazy piece of shit_.

The small cabin that housed the changing rooms and opened up to the two, outdoor, rectangular pools, was musty, and filled with cobwebs. That was another thing. He fucking _hated_ spiders, and here he had gone and accepted a job in the middle of the fucking woods, the eight-legged bastards absolutely _everywhere_. A small shudder traveled down his spine from just thinking about the disgusting insects.

He grabbed a broom, and began the tedious task of sweeping dirt, dust and the like from the cabin, before doing the same with the showers and changing rooms. By the time he was done, his nose was red and itchy from sneezing, and he was slowly getting pissed. _When was the last time they fucking cleaned this place?_

Grimmjow had already changed into his burnt orange swim trunks, and removed his shirt. He was used to being topless, and only clad in a pair of trunks from all of his years as a swimmer in America. He and his father had lived in California for six years, before moving back to Japan. During those six years, Grimmjow had become a huge fan of swimming and surfing, practicing both, until he was damn near an expert.

He loved being in the water, letting it envelope and relax him, or crash against his board as he rode the waves. _Nothing could be better. Except a nice piece of ass, of course_. Hell, speaking of which, it had been entirely too long since he'd indulged in the sins of the flesh. _He was totally overdue_.

Grimmjow grabbed the long-handled pool cleaner, and dragged it through the three feet deep pools, ridding them of debris and small insects that had managed to accumulate over the weekend. Or so he assumed. Today was his first day on the job, but Hitsugaya had informed him of the camp being closed on the weekends, which suited him just fine.

He had just finished cleaning the pool to his left, when the sound of engines, and loud crunching of dirt beneath tires, emanated from the dirt path at the camp's entrance. Long, yellow school buses began piling into the large dirt and rock-covered clearing. Grimmjow leaned against the wooden railing that fenced the pools, as he observed groups of multi-aged brats exiting the buses, and then being herded together by whom he assumed were the counselors.

_Damn, but those kids were loud as fucking hell_. He could already feel his ears bleeding, as he left his spot, ambling towards his bag resting on a bench he'd claimed as his own. He dug through the burnt orange and dark gray backpack, searching for the whistle he'd been given that morning, and once his fingers closed around it, he slipped the electric blue, shoe-lace material string over his head. The whistle completely threw off his black, stringed conch-shell necklace, but whatever.

Grimmjow adjusted his six black, rubber wristbands - he wore three on each wrist - and black thumb rings. He hoped this job wouldn't turn his bright blue hair gray, or he'd kill Gin for suggesting it. Fuck, he'd only accepted it, because he'd heard pool and lifeguard. His mind had conveniently ignored the kids aspect of the position, as well as the fact that the pools were only three feet fucking deep, and no more than twelve by eight feet in length and width.

_Too late to complain now, though_.

As he sat waiting for the nightmarish job to begin, he absently toyed with his black, lower lip ring, situated in the left corner of his mouth. Thankfully, Hitsugaya hadn't made him remove it, because then he would've been pissed. He loved his lip ring; it looked hot.

Without warning, the door to the cabin swung open, admitting two orange-haired, huge-breasted chicks, and a group of kids that looked no older than six. Grimmjow rose to greet the counselors, smiling inwardly at the looks of appreciation he was garnering.

"'Sup? Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, lifeguard and pool supervisor extraordinaire," he greeted, holding out his hand.

The older-looking orange-haired chick stepped forward, grasping his hand, as she smiled flirtatiously up at him. Grimmjow grinned. _Wonder what she'd think if he told her he didn't like pussy?_

"Rangiku Matsumoto, Group One's Senior Counselor. That's Orihime, my Junior Counselor," she stated, none too subtly straightening her back, and displaying her overly large tits.

"Yeah, ok, nice ta meet ya. I guess ya gotta get the kids changed, and they can hop in the pool. After I give 'em the rules, a'course."

"Sure thing," Rangiku husked, making Grimmjow suppress an amused chuckle. _Nooo, she wasn't obvious at all_.

Grimmjow watched the girls lead the kids to the changing rooms, before returning to the deck of the two pools. The sun was shining brightly, even though it was only 8:30 in the morning, and it made him nostalgic. He missed California and it's awesome weather. _Ah, well_.

As he stretched his arms overhead, flexing the stiff muscles in his back, his eyes landed on a small area immediately to the right. The ground had been cemented, while the area was covered by a triangular wooden roof, and was filled with picnic benches.

There seemed to be two groups gathered in the small space, because he spotted four counselors amongst the loud ass kids. A gorgeous, but stuck-up looking man, with long, raven-colored hair was standing behind a picnic table of about six kids, while a younger-looking bright red-haired male stood behind another table of six kids.

Grimmjow smirked widely when he noticed another dark-haired male, wearing..._were those fucking feathers by his eye? Oh, man. He was about as subtle as that Rangiku chick_.

That was all he managed to observe before his breath was stolen by a pair of syrupy-brown eyes, watching him avidly. _Oh, yeah?_ Grimmjow allowed his eyes to roam the guy staring at him in what could only be described as awe. He had bright orange hair that stood up in spikes on top, but hung low over his brow, almost covering his eyes, and down his neck, as if he normally wore his hair shorter than its current length.

He had a cute upturned nose, and an enticing set of lips. He was slim, but toned, and not very tall, maybe 5'8", 5'9". He wore a simple form-fitting, white t-shirt, stone-washed blue jean shorts, and a well-worn pair of sky-blue, high-top Converse sneakers. _Damn_.

Grimmjow hadn't seen a sight that beautiful in...forever. Suddenly, elegant fingers wrapped around his upper arm, and tugged gently. The Rangiku broad was pulling him towards the group of kids gathered in the large, open doorway of the cabin. _Crap_. He took one last glance at the orange-haired male that was still staring at him, and smirked. _This job wouldn't be so bad after all with eye candy like that around_.

XOXOXOXO

Ichigo was stuck. Completely rooted to the spot. _What the fucking hell was that? No, seriously. What the hell on everything holy was that? Was he the new lifeguard? There was no way that blue-haired Adonis was the new lifeguard. Oh good fucking grief_.

Ichigo had already decided that today would be a miserable day after Jinta dropped his iPod, cracking the screen, as they exited the bus. Yumi had had to, literally, pull Ichigo away from the little red-haired terror before another unfortunate event occurred.

Then they'd trooped to the small picnic area, a few feet away from the pool, for arts and crafts. Which was just great, because Ichigo just knew those fucking monsters were going to ruin his clothes.

But then...that living Greek statue appeared on the deck of the two pools.

Ichigo had never seen anyone with blue hair before, but if they wore it the way this man did, then hats off to them. First of all, the guy was tall. He had to be at least 6'1". _At least_. Next, there was the head full of bright blue hair that was just...sexy as hell, as it fell across his brow, and formed a stylish mess everywhere else, the sideburns extra long. He had these stunning ocean-blue eyes, that glimmered in the beaming sun, as he...stared right back at Ichigo. _Oh, shit_.

Even knowing the man was watching him basically eye-molest him, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to stop. The blue-haired god was too fucking gorgeous, and his body...

_Good Lord, his body_.

He was definitely built like a swimmer, all sleek and corded muscle. He had broad shoulders that led to sinewy arms, and an equally broad chest, with well-defined pectorals. His slim waist tapered to narrow hips, wash-board abs and those sinful grooves that led to his..._Lord have mercy_.

The tempting masterpiece wore a pair of deep orange trunks that hung low on his hips, showing off those grooves even more. Ichigo could see that, in addition to the standard whistle all authority figures were given, the man wore a black necklace, decorated with something white all around it. He also wore a bunch of black wristbands, and he had a sexy ass black lip ring.

Just then, Rangiku, true to her nature, stepped up beside him, and wrapped a hand around his arm. Ichigo frowned, but then noticed a flash of annoyance cross the blunet's face, before he speared Ichigo with a molten parting glance and let himself be led away.

He'd been staring so intently, he hadn't noticed Yumi standing beside him, until the dark-haired man pinched his arm.

"Ow, shit! I mean, shoot!" Ichigo corrected, after receiving a disapproving glare from Byakuya. "Yumi, what the heck was that for?"

"Well, Ichi-chan, you would've heard me asking you to go get the arts and crafts supplies, had you not been in the process of burning a hole into the new lifeguard with your eyes," Yumi explained coyly.

Ichigo blushed brightly, averting his gaze, but only succeeded in catching Renji's knowing smile. He sighed disgustedly, and stomped towards the director's office, where all the supplies and games were stored.

Honestly, his mind was focused solely on the blue-haired lifeguard, and the fact that he would get an up-close and personal view of him that afternoon during his group's swim time. _He couldn't wait_.

**Ok, I changed my mind. I'm gonna make this thing into like a four-shot or something. I've got too many ideas for me to just cram it into a oneshot. It would totally be unsatisfactory. So, yeah, hope ya liked it so far. Review! C'mon, ya know ya wanna... ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**I was so happy with your responses to the first chapter, I decided to crank out the next one! Enjoy!**

Onwards...

XOXOXOXO

Grimmjow grit his teeth in displeasure. _What the fuck was wrong with these people?_ He was so fucking grateful there were only fifteen minutes left until lunch, because he was on the verge of committing mass murder. He had thought it would be the kids driving him ten steps past crazy, but instead, it was the cluster of insanity Hitsugaya called counselors that had him nearly foaming at the mouth.

"My name. Is. _Grimm-jow_," he growled around the whistle hanging from his lips. "Not Grimmy-kun, Grimm-san, or fucking Grimm-chan; _Grimm-jow_, dammit."

The voluptuous, green-haired Senior Counselor of Group 4 cocked her head to the side, wide, dimpled grin spreading even further, and sending chills down Grimmjow's back. She was fucking off her ass retarded. How this empty-headed woman had managed to get hired to supervise children, was beyond him. _She was much more suited to be a model for the latest straight-jackets_.

Grimmjow took two steps back and collided with a solid wall of wiry chest. Inwardly groaning, he turned to face the tall and skinny Junior Counselor, who was smiling and displaying an impressive set of piano-key teeth. The white bandana he wore covering his left eye reminded Grimmjow of a pirate, and even though the visual was pretty funny, he refrained from laughing for fear of egging the man on with his unwelcome advances.

All fucking morning, Grimmjow had been dodging and avoiding overzealous counselors trying to "get to know him". _Fuck that. The only counselor he was even remotely interested in getting to know happened to be a bright-orange-haired, scowling piece of man meat. All these other creeps? Nuh-unh_.

First, there had been the Rangiku chick, who all but laid out in front of him without underwear and her legs cocked open. He shuddered in remembrance of her huge fucking tits smothering his arm while she clung to him like a fucking barnacle. The Junior Counselor that was with her only smiled cheerfully in the background while he wrangled with Rangiku, trying to get her to back the fuck off before he screamed profanities in her face.

After that torture, there had been a pleasant lull in the chaos when Group 2 trooped in with two relatively calm counselors. Then, the blessed silence had been desecrated when the group that shared swimming time with Group 2, (Group 3) was led into the small cabin.

The Senior Counselor was an emo freak with dark hair, and wide green eyes. He was petite, and his facial expressions never seemed to change, but him, Grimmjow could deal with. It was the other little fucker that made him break out into a cold sweat and goosebumps erupt across his skin.

The Junior Counselor, Luppi, had instantly "taken a liking" to Grimmjow, declaring he was the love of his life. By this time, he had a constant nervous twitch in his left eyebrow, and he kept a white-knuckled grip on his whistle at all times. Fortunately, the short Junior Counselor for Group 2, Rukia something, managed to keep the little, alarmingly feminine Luppi away from him, and the Senior Counselor, Shuuhei, kept him company. Grimmjow got along swimmingly with that guy. He seemed to be the only normal person he'd met so far. _God help him if his eye candy was a crazy shit, as well. He'd be heartbroken_.

_Which led him to the current situation_. He was supervising the last group scheduled for swim time before lunch, and both of the counselors were mad hatters as far as he was concerned. The green-haired Senior Counselor, Nel-oreel, Nel-eenill? _Something!_ She had piss for brains, and insisted on calling him everything except his fucking name. At least she didn't like him _that way_, or he didn't think so, at any rate, considering she had called him her new big brother.

Oh, but then there was the Junior Counselor, the bandana guy, Nnoitra. He made it very clear that he wanted Grimmjow _that way_, and it unnerved him. For the first time in forever, he felt genuine fear of another human being that wasn't his father. It wasn't fear of getting physically hurt, though, more like fear of encouraging the crazy ass pirate look-alike by being himself. The term "pirate booty" took on a whole new meaning for Grimmjow.

He slowly eased away from the towering man, clutching his whistle as he glanced at his cell phone resting by his backpack. _Yes! 11:50. Time for the kids to get out and get ready for lunch. Yosh!_ He blew forcefully on the whistle, while raising his left hand.

"Everybody out!" He shouted. Grimmjow wanted to dance gleefully, as Nnoitra and Nel gathered the campers and herded them to the changing rooms.

_That morning had been entirely too eventful, not to mention fucking creepy as all hell, and before he went home for the day, he was going to give Gin a piece of his mind_.

XOXOXOXO

Ichigo was inwardly doing a two-step, as he led his group to the mess hall for lunch. Only an hour before he could finally bask in the personal bubble of the newly hired lifeguard. He felt his face get hot when he remembered the way the gorgeous, blue-haired man had returned his stare, a sexy smirk pulling at his enticing lips. Ichigo hummed, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled broadly.

Even though his campers had officially given him hell, it seemed like nothing could evaporate the cloud he was walking on. _He didn't even know why he was so happy; it wasn't like the man had said anything to him. All he'd done was smile and stare_. Ichigo shivered with delight. _That had been enough, in his opinion_.

"Ichigo-san, I have to pee," a little girl named Michiru lisped, while tugging on the hem of his once-white t-shirt. Sadly, it had become a victim of a finger-paint war that had raged between Jinta and another boy from Renji and Byakuya's group.

"Where's your buddy partner?" he asked patiently. Michiru glanced over her shoulder, and indicating with a nod, pointed out another girl standing a few feet off. "Well, take her and come right back. Why didn't you go when everyone went to wash their hands?"

Michiru gave him a look as if she were observing an idiot, "I didn't hafta go," she stated slowly.

"Fine, fine."

The two girls took off across the rocky clearing towards the bathrooms, Yumi yelling at them to stop running. Flipping his hair disgustedly, the raven-haired male trudged up the small incline, leading into the open mess hall, and followed at the end of the line of campers. Ichigo led them to their assigned table, and once they were seated, plopped down at one end of the table, Yumi at the opposite end.

The smell of food made Ichigo's stomach gurgle noisily, but it went unheard due to the din caused by the campers already gathered in the hall. He spied Ikkaku and Stark through the wide opening where the campers picked up their food, working together flawlessly. Again, the delicious smells emanating from the kitchen caused his stomach to protest angrily.

"Fuck, I'm hungry," he grumbled.

"Ichigo-san, tha-"

"Jinta, need I remind you how thin the ice you're treading is?" Ichigo growled, balling up his fists in the process._ He still hadn't forgiven the red-haired demon for breaking his fucking iPod_.

"Keh," the little boy scoffed, sticking out his bottom lip and turning away.

Suddenly, absolute silence descended in the mess hall, which was a feat in itself with all the rowdy ass kids. Ichigo turned in his seat to see what had made the hall turn into a graveyard, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

The lifeguard, Grimmjow, (Ichigo had heard his name from a nearly orgasmic Rangiku) had entered the mess hall, ducking under the low entrance. An orange and gray backpack was slung over his broad shoulder, but the guy was still topless, save for his whistle and that strange-looking necklace, and his body glistened with moisture. His dark orange trunks hung dangerously low on his hips, broadcasting his rippling abdomen and a line of pale blue hair that disappeared underneath the waistband. He wore a pair of black and white Addidas sports flip flops on his feet, and a scowl on his beautiful face.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched the man move fluidly to an empty table across from where he sat with his group. Every move the blunet made screamed sex and confidence, with even a hint of arrogance. _And why not? The man was gorgeous and he had to know it_. Grimmjow - weird name that - settled at the picnic bench styled table, slipping his backpack from his shoulder and onto the long seat beside him. He dug through the bag and pulled out a thick magazine with colorful surfboards on the cover, then proceeded to slap it down on the table top, casually flipping through its pages.

Ichigo hadn't realized he'd been so blatantly staring, until electric blue eyes slowly and purposely lifted to meet his wide, brown ones. Ichigo felt like his breath had fled his lungs, screaming like a banshee as it went. _How could a pair of eyes be so intense, so impossibly blue?_ Grimmjow gave him a lazy smirk and wink, and Ichigo was hard-pressed not to squeal like a fangirl, then fall to the floor, nose-bleeding the whole way. As it was, he turned away, eyes wide, his mouth slightly open and face flaming.

Ichigo glanced down the table to see Yumi watching him with amusement, an elegant dark eyebrow arched curiously. Ichigo rubbed his hands over his overheated face, blowing out a shaky breath, but was distracted by a deep, rumbling chuckle. He peeked over at Grimmjow, and saw the man wearing a sinful grin as he continued to watch him. _Jesus Christ. What was the guy trying to do to him?_

_Fucking hell, his hands were dammit shaking. Was that even normal?_

Thankfully, Toshiro decided to take that time to get everyone's attention, giving the campers and counselors the go-ahead to get some grub. The noise escalated once again as everyone lined up, the counselors at the end of the line, allowing the campers to get their food first. Ichigo had been slow in rising from his seat, so he ended up being last in line..._or so he'd thought_.

He'd been standing in line for about thirty seconds when he felt a looming presence at his back. He turned his head slowly to glance at who was behind him, and nearly fainted when his eyes landed on the smirking face of Grimmjow. Ichigo's mouth formed a little "O" of surprise, tongue sticking to the roof of the suddenly dry cavern.

_Holy shittin' shoes...the man was even more attractive up close_.

"'Sup," Grimmjow said casually, but Ichigo had to suppress an excited squirm.

_His voice was a crime against Ichigo's poor, raging libido_.

"H-hi," he responded stupidly. Ichigo mentally face-palmed. _What the fuck was wrong with him? Hi? That was all he could come up with? Fuck_.

"Ya got a name, gorgeous?" Ichigo felt his eyes widen. _G-gorgeous?_ _Oh god, this man was lethal_.

"Um, I-Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

His brain had transformed into a muddled pile of mess. _This beautiful creature was strumming his nerves like an electric guitar, turning him into little more than a gaping idiot_.

"Ichigo, huh? M'name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Nice ta meet ya, _Ichigo_," the blue-haired lifeguard drawled, voice wrapping around Ichigo's name like a caress, as he held out a large, strong-looking hand. Ichigo licked his lips nervously, and hesitantly grasped the slightly rough, warm appendage.

"Nice to meet you too, Gri-ah," his voice trailed off in shock, as he watched Grimmjow lift his hand and softly brush his lips across the top. _W-what?_

Ichigo stood rooted to the spot even after the man released his hand with a wicked grin. He couldn't take his eyes off the blunet that made his dick stir angrily in his jean shorts. Grimmjow's grin widened, showing off ultra-bright, white teeth, and sharper than normal canines.

"Line's movin', Ichigo," he murmured, blue gaze never once wavering.

Ichigo blinked dumbly and turned to see that the line was indeed moving, and not only that, but their interaction was the focus of many of the counselors. He had never been on the receiving end of that many deadly glares in his life..._but ask him if he cared_.

_'Cuz he didn't_.

Grimmjow chuckled lowly, and Ichigo again faced the man, lust spiking sharply at the sight of that dangerous fucking smile.

"Looks like I may have made ya a little unpopular," he stated, eyes crinkling in the corners.

Ichigo snorted and shrugged nonchalantly. He really didn't care what anyone thought. Besides, it was all just petty jealousy making most of the counselors bore hate-holes into his head. They had severe cases of the green-eyed monster, but Ichigo, oddly, didn't blame them one bit. He would probably be a victim of the same affliction had Grimmjow decided to turn his attentions elsewhere, which led him back to the present situation. Grimmjow seemed very interested in him, and the realization made his stomach quiver like jello.

Shaking himself from his moment of reckoning, Ichigo decided to attempt a real conversation with the current object of his lust, rather than being the stuttering baka he'd been a minute ago.

"So, how do you like it so far?" he asked. _Good. That's good. Start small and work your way up_. Grimmjow groaned, and the noise made little Ichigo twitch with excitement. _Shit_.

"These people are insane," Grimmjow whispered, leaning forward, his stunning blue eyes wide with mock fear. "I swear, I was almost raped like ten times."

Ichigo tried and failed miserably to stifle his laughter, Grimmjow joining in only a moment later. With all of the vultures he worked with, Ichigo knew Grimmjow's statement was probably very true, and that just caused him to laugh even harder. When he calmed down, he noticed Grimmjow was grinning at him crookedly with his head cocked to the side.

"Ya've got a really nice smile and laugh, Ichigo." Ichigo tucked his head in embarrassment, blushing furiously and quite sure that any second he would melt into a pitiful pile at the man's feet.

"Thanks," he whispered shyly, inwardly chastising himself for being such a girl. "Y-you do too."

Ichigo peeked through his bangs to see Grimmjow smirking devilishly as he stepped closer to him. Ichigo hummed softly to himself when he caught a whiff of the guy's scent. Grimmjow smelled like the ocean and coconuts with a slightly musky undertone. _In other words, he smelled really good_.

"Ya keep flatterin' me like that, Ichi, an' I might just hafta do somethin' 'bout it," Grimmjow murmured, his voice a deep, throaty rumble that made the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stand stick-straight.

He blushed from the roots of his hair all the way to the tips of his ears. _God, just take him now. He wanted to do the dirtiest things to this man, and he'd only just met him_.

They were silent after that last comment from the lifeguard, and in no time were at the kitchen window picking up trays of heavenly smelling cheeseburgers and french fries. Ichigo remembered how hungry he was, as his mouth watered and his stomach again growled loudly. He was on his way back to his group's table when Grimmjow caught up to him and spoke softly.

"Talk ta ya later, Ichi."

His body practically vibrated with anticipation of being close to the blue-haired lifeguard again, even though he was seated less than twenty feet away at his secluded table. _This type of attraction had to be abnormal_.

Ichigo plopped into his seat, watching from the corner of his eye as Grimmjow did the same and immediately tucked into his cheeseburger, perfectly sculpted blue eyebrows raised in appreciation. Ichigo twisted in his seat when he caught sight of the man's pink tongue flick to the corner of his mouth, catching a stray bit of ketchup. _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. That was just cruel_.

Ichigo eagerly bit into his own burger, hunger taking his attention from Grimmjow and his sinfully long tongue. After a few orgasmic bites, he realized ketchup had trailed down his left thumb almost to his wrist. _He must've been really hungry not to notice that before_. Foregoing a napkin, he licked the tangy sauce in one slow movement, careful to clean every ounce from his skin. He absently glanced over at Grimmjow in mid-lick, and his tongue stilled as their gazes locked. _Oh...oh shit_.

Grimmjow's eyes darkened to a deep, hazy blue as he arched a brow. _Shit! Did he think that was done on purpose?_ The blunet licked his lips slowly, then smirked, shaking his head, as he lowered his gaze and dug into his fries. Ichigo released the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, and shakily returned to eating.

_He should really win an award for how much sexual tension he could withstand_.

XOXOXOXO

Grimmjow smiled to himself, entire body tingling from his naughty thoughts of a certain strawberry, as he made his way back to the pool cabin. _Ichigo Kurosaki. And he wasn't insane like his fucking co-workers. He was actually very easy to talk to, and it helped that he was incredibly sexy_.

"Mmm," he hummed, as he entered the cabin and dropped his bag down on the wooden bench he occupied, while the campers splashed around in the pools. He plopped down beside his bag and worried his lip ring.

Ichigo's eyes reminded Grimmjow of maple syrup, sliding languidly over hot pancakes. They shimmered and gleamed when he smiled or laughed, crinkling cutely in the corners. Up close, he noticed a small smattering of brown-freckles dusted across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and he even had dimples. His lips were full and looked so fucking soft, Grimmjow had had a hard time not kissing him right there in the middle of the mess hall.

Ichigo had a body Grimmjow ached to touch and run his tongue and hands over. The strawberry was lean, but solid. Not bulky muscle, more like wiry and toned, slender like a cheetah. He could tell from the fit of what used to be a white t-shirt (now covered in red, blue, yellow and green splotches), that Ichigo was muscular in a more subtle way, and it turned him on like a light switch. He'd wanted to lick and bite down on the sloping column of that long, almost elegant neck. _Shit_.

Grimmjow couldn't forget Ichigo's smell either. It was light and airy like cotton blossoms, with a hint of masculinity, and completely intoxicating.

_And then there was his voice. God, the voice on that guy was hypnotic_. It was a husky baritone with soft undertones that sent chills shooting down his spine. _Fuck, he could listen to Ichigo talk and laugh all day and never get tired of it_.

_Hoo, boy, he already had it bad, and it only looked to get worse_.

Grimmjow recalled the way Ichigo's tongue had lazily traveled up from his wrist to end at the middle of his thumb, and especially the way he had locked eyes with him while doing it. Grimmjow reached down and adjusted his growing arousal, sighing heavily as he scrubbed his free hand over his face.

_The strawberry was a sexy fucking tease_.

Suddenly, the door to the cabin swung open, and in trooped the dark-haired guy with the feathers by his eye, that Grimmjow had seen earlier that morning. He was followed by a group of around twelve brats and...Ichigo. Grimmjow swallowed thickly at the small smile the shorter man sent him, and instead stood, introducing himself to the raven-haired guy at his side.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, lifeguard and pool supervisor," he numbly stated, his attention trying to pull itself towards the alluring strawberry.

"Ah, I'm Yumi, Senior Counselor, and this is Group 5. You already met Ichi-chan," the dark-haired guy coyly responded, the feathers at the corner of his right eye twitching as he smiled. Grimmjow raised a brow and glanced at a furiously blushing Ichigo.

"Ichi-chan?" Grimmjow repeated, trying and slowly failing to suppress his mirth.

"Shutup," Ichigo grumbled, shifting restlessly. Grimmjow let out a loud bark of laughter, startling some of the campers, before he indicated with a sweeping gesture for the kids to get changed.

Yumi had followed the boys into the changing room while Ichigo took a seat on the bench next to Grimmjow's bag. Grimmjow sat beside him, and scooted closer until he was able to smell that siren's call of a scent, and feel the heat radiating off of the smaller male. He closed his eyes, and leaning over ever so slightly, slowly inhaled a deep breath, then just as slowly, released it, fluttering the hair behind Ichigo's ear.

"Mmm, yer smell's drivin' me crazy, Ichi," he mumbled, knowing the strawberry would hear him just fine.

He heard Ichigo's breath hitch as he blushed, and Grimmjow grinned wickedly._ He wouldn't leave this job without getting to know Ichigo...a lot better. Mark his words_.

**Usual thanks to my beta, Sonbon, cheers, doll! ;D Woohoo, are ya enjoying my deranged mind? Review! Lemme know! Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**Oh my god, my muse is on crack right now, LoL. More fun for you guys though, right? And Jesus Christ people, I'm getting to the sex, alright? LoL, shit, it's only a four-shot to begin with. Anywho...**

Onwards...

XOXOXOXO

Ichigo's tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth, a frequent occurrance since making Grimmjow's aquaintance. He was currently seated next to the blue-haired lifeguard on one of the camp's long, yellow school buses, fidgeting and trying his hardest not to melt to the floor. They were en route to a popular amusement park called Chappy World, and Grimmjow had been assigned as his replacement Senior Counselor.

_Are you confused? Let's backtrack some, shall we?_

Ichigo arrived at the gymnasium as usual, hell-bent on not letting the campers in his group drive him absolutely nuts because today was the day of their weekly field trip. Normally, Toshiro planned such boring places; the last field trip had been to a museum. This time, however, the camp director must've been feeling uncharacteristically generous.

The day before, Toshiro had informed everyone to wear their camp t-shirts and to bring spending money. _The man always did that crap, waiting until the last moment to tell them shit. Hell, what if Ichigo had been broke?_ The shorty had gone on to announce the trip's location, and all hell had broken loose. It took the counselors half a damned hour just to get the fucking campers to settle down long enough to board the buses to go home.

_Fucking Chappy World..._

Ichigo ambled over to his group's designated area, noting the absence of one flamboyant, raven-haired Senior Counselor. The campers milled about, talking, arguing, bickering...you know, normal kid shit, so Ichigo took a seat on an overturned brown milk crate, and huffed out an irritated breath. _Yumi was never late, so something had to be up_.

His white, digital G-Shock watch displayed the time as 7:30 am. _Fuck, what the hell was Yumi playing at? _If anything, the little bastard was always early, giving Ichigo the impression that he was a stickler for punctuality_. So, what gave?_

At that moment, Toshiro and Gin emerged like twin apparitions in the center of the gymnasium, sporting the camp's purple t-shirts with "Seireitei Summer Day Camp 2010, Must Have Spirit" written across the front in white lettering. All the counselors or authority figures' t-shirts had the word "STAFF" stamped on the back in large, bold, white print. The white-haired director blew his whistle, aqua eyes flashing brilliantly as he waited for the campers to shut the hell up.

_Where the fuck was Yumi?_

"As you all know, today we will be going to Chappy World, and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. No exceptions. Upon arrival, everyone will gather at the entrance to acquire wristbands for the rides and such. That being said, have fun! Let's go!" Toshiro explained, and Ichigo swore the usually cranky man was excited.

There was certainly an extra bounce in his step as he strode to the exit. The small director actually wore a pair of fitted, blue jeans with his camp t-shirt, which was way outside of his normal attire of khaki pants and black, polo shirt.

_But dammit, where the fuck was Yumi?_

Suddenly, Ichigo spied Gin heading in his direction, hands stuffed into the pockets of his khaki cargo shorts, and wearing that seriously creepy, eye-closing grin. His silver hair almost covered his left eye, and..._dammit...how the hell could someone smile that widely without showing a single tooth?_

"G'mornin', Ichigo-kun. Doin' alrigh'?" Gin's smooth voice traveled over the din created by the excited campers. Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _Gin never spoke to him without having a reason_.

"I'm fine," he answered cautiously.

Gin's grin widened as he stepped closer, "Yumichika-san called out sick this mornin', so yer gonna be workin' with someone else taday."

"What are you talking about? Yumi never calls out. He claims it's not beautiful for his professional reputation," Ichigo snapped. Gin actually fucking giggled and it gave him goosebumps to hear it.

"Mah, tha' sounds like him, alrigh'. At any rate, he ain' comin', so ya gotta temp'rary r'placement."

"Who? Everyone else have their own groups to deal wit-" Ichigo started, feeling ice sliding down his back as Gin glanced towards the opening of the gymnasium, his grin widening to epic, no-teeth proportions. Ichigo followed his gaze, and whined softly at what - or rather who - he saw headed towards them.

_Did the kami not love him? At all?_

Grimmjow, in all his fucking gorgeous glory, casually strolled past gaping onlookers. Ichigo could certainly relate with them, because the man was disgustingly sexy. Grimmjow had cut the sleeves to his form-fitting, purple camp t-shirt, making it sleeveless and simultaneously showcasing his thickly corded arms. White board shorts, white ankle socks, and all-white, low-top Nike Air Force One sneakers completed the simple ensemble, but didn't make it any less effective.

Grimmjow had switched his black, rubber wristbands for white ones, and black thumb rings for silver, but his remaining jewelry was the same; the black lip ring, and that strange-looking black necklace. The blunet had his hands in his pockets, thumbs hanging over the edges, and that sinful, feral grin on his face, while he openly eyed Ichigo as he came to stand within arm's reach.

Ichigo shamelessly stared. _Fuck. He couldn't help it_. Grimmjow oozed confidence and emitted alarmingly lethal doses of sex appeal. _Who the hell wouldn't stare?_ Only, now he was having a hard time keeping his blood from rushing to his face. He was already breathing erratically, with his heart racing at Nascar speeds.

"Ah, Grimm-kun, I was jus'-" Gin began, but Grimmjow cut him off with a disgruntled glare.

"How many times I gotta tell ya not ta call me that? 'Sides, I'm still pissed at ya," the blue-haired man glanced at Ichigo, making him shift nervously, "sorta."

Gin chuckled, "Well, have fun!" then nonchalantly walked off, leaving Ichigo alone with his mind's current obsession.

Grimmjow stepped closer to him, his alluring scent washing over Ichigo like a tidal wave. _What the fuck_. The taller man had no qualms with invading Ichigo's personal space, but honestly, he didn't mind. _He just wished his face didn't betray every emotion he felt_.

"Must be my lucky day, Ichi," Grimmjow murmured, standing way too close for comfort.

He chanced a glance at the blue-haired lifeguard and seriously wanted to stand on his toes (What? The guy was fucking tall!), and pull the man down for a kiss. Grimmjow's blue eyes were incredibly intense, not to mention beautiful, as they danced and shone with amusement.

_And he was supposed to work closely with this man...all day? How the fuck did Gin and Toshiro expect him to stay sane?_

Which brought him back to his current situation, seated next to the hot-blooded, teasing blunet in a three-seater on the yellow school bus. They were waiting to depart, and although Ichigo was extremely excited at the prospect of going to an amusement park, his mind just absolutely refused to stay put. It insisted on joining his eyes in molesting Grimmjow at every opportunity, giving him not even a single moment of peace.

Ichigo sighed and glared out of the window he was seated against, having been forced on the inside of the pleather seat by his temporary Senior Counselor. Grimmjow had pissed him off, claiming only men got the aisle seat, and Ichigo had only consented because the man's legs were longer than his. _Men, indeed. So, what the fuck did that make him?_

Suddenly, Jinta peeked over the seat at Grimmjow, his eyes suspicious, "Where's Yumi-san?"

"He's out sick today, Jinta," Ichigo answered, inwardly grinning at Grimmjow's confused expression.

"So, why's he here? Ain't he the lifeguard? We ain't goin' swimmin' today," the little red-haired boy grunted. Before Ichigo could respond, Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, and the smirk he gave Jinta made him shiver.

"Sounds like ya don't like me," the blunet rumbled quietly, his eyes never wavering.

"Because you keep lookin' at Ichigo-san like you wanna eat him up."

Ichigo felt all the blood drain from his face._ Whyyy, Jinta? Why did he have to word it that way?_ Ichigo took a glimpse at Grimmjow and grimaced. The once-subdued smirk was now a full-blown, toothy grin.

"Maybe I d-"

"What he means, Jinta, is that he's just helping out in Yumi-san's place," Ichigo interrupted in a panic, face flushed. Grimmjow released a loud bark of laughter and Ichigo wanted to punch him. _Had the man really been on the verge of saying..._

"Hn, whatever," Jinta grunted again, falling back into his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo snapped.

"Aw, c'mon, can ya blame me? That statement was left wide open," Grimmjow chuckled.

"He's a kid!"

"So? He's the one talkin' 'bout me wantin' ta "eat ya up". How's he know what that looks like?"

_The man had a point._

_Ichigo wouldn't admit it though_.

"You're a pervert," he grumbled, and immediately wished he had kept his big, fat mouth shut.

Grimmjow's whole demeanor changed and became dead-ass serious as he twisted his entire body towards Ichigo. He scooted over, leaning both arms against the window on either side of the smaller man's head, effectively blocking him from any movement. Just when Ichigo felt like his heart could beat no faster or harder, Grimmjow leaned in even more until his nose was a mere millimeter from Ichigo's neck. The blue-haired man inhaled deeply, then released with a sigh.

"Ya've got no idea, Ichi," Grimmjow pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, the blunet's own sparkling blue eyes overwhelming with their intensity, "Want me ta show ya?"

Ichigo actually gulped audibly, his gaze helplessly locked with darkened pools of naked desire. _Grimmjow was so close! Only a few centimeters and he'd be close enough to ki-_

"Oi, ya wanna back the fuck up?" a deep voice demanded from behind them.

Ichigo didn't even have to look to know who the voice belonged to. _Fuck_. Ever since he'd started working at the camp, he'd been hounded relentlessly by this man, and no amount of clue-dropping or blatant refusal deterred him.

_Kenpachi Zaraki_.

XOXOXOXO

_Who the fuck was this guy?_

Grimmjow certainly didn't appreciate the intrusion into him and Ichigo's private time..._or as private as it could get on a bus full of noisy ass brats_. After Gin had called him up that morning asking him to fill in for the Senior Counselor of Group 5, Grimmjow had consulted his line-up chart and damn near danced with glee upon realizing that that particular group was Ichigo's.

_Strawberry_.

So, on the day he was scheduled to take off, he'd agreed to come in and "help out". Gin knew how Grimmjow felt about Ichigo, having not only witnessed the scene in the mess hall, but been privy to a piece of his mind, as well. Oh, he'd let Gin verbally have it for suggesting he accept this job with a bunch of fucking circus freaks for co-workers, but then he'd thanked him. If he hadn't accepted the job, he would've never met the alluring strawberry. _A twisted conflict if he'd say so himself_.

He'd been running late, after getting rid of the sleeves to that ridiculous purple camp t-shirt, then searching his closet for his white board shorts. Grimmjow hated dressing at the last minute, but he'd had no choice, and he looked hot anyway, so it was all good.

Once he'd arrived, ignoring the other counselors digging grooves into his skin with their eyes was pretty easy once he'd spotted Ichigo. _Damned strawberry looked ripe and ready for picking_. He was wearing the same form-fitting, purple t-shirt, but accompanied his with a pair of black board shorts, broad purple and white stripes running down the sides, and high-top purple, black and white Nike Dunk sneakers. The only jewelry Ichigo wore was a white watch on his left wrist.

_Fucking delicious_.

Grimmjow was having the hardest time keeping his hands off of Ichigo while they sat so closely on the bus, and then that little brat had gone and stoked the fires. _Hell yeah, he wanted to eat that pretty strawberry up, and Ichigo's blushes and molten brown eyes weren't helping his libido at all_.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself. _Ichigo had called him a pervert. How cute was that?_ The berry head had no fucking clue just how perverted he was, but he was more than willing to show him. And he'd been about to, until this big guy had to interrupt and ruin him and Ichigo's moment.

Grimmjow ran his eyes over the newcomer, but refused to move away from Ichigo just because this man said so. _What kind of hairstyle was that anyway? And what the fuck was the deal with the eyepatch? Another pirate wannabe, eh?_

"Who the fuck're you?" Grimmjow growled.

"Don't matter, do it? You don't need my name to get the fuck away from Kurosaki, here," the man retaliated, his visible golden eye flashing with malice. Grimmjow tensed and bristled, scowling deeply.

"Ya lookin' for a fight, Spike?" he ground out through clenched teeth, as he cracked his knuckles and finally pulled away from Ichigo. He slowly eased to his feet, facing off with the other man.

Grimmjow didn't know who this spiky-haired fucker was, but he damned sure wasn't going to be pushed around by him, and he definitely wasn't giving up his chance with Ichigo. The big guy cracked an evil smirk and started leaning forward, but before any blood could be shed, Ichigo jumped to his feet and stood between them.

"Oi! Are you fucking serious? Are you idiots _trying_ to lose your jobs?" the strawberry screeched. If Grimmjow hadn't have been so angry he would've laughed.

"Kurosaki, why ya with this little shit?" Spike growled. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the insult.

"I'll show ya a little shit!"

Ichigo pressed his hands against Grimmjow's chest, the palms flat, and it was enough to distract the hell out of him. His eyes went to Ichigo's long fingers, before jumping up to meet his brown gaze. The strawberry blushed, averting his eyes, but Grimmjow had seen the interest and lust hidden in them.

"Kenpachi, who I talk to or associate with doesn't concern you!" Ichigo snapped, turning to face Spike.

"Bu-"

"Zaraki! Sit!" Toshiro called from the front of the bus. "You too, Ichigo, Grimmjow. We're about to start moving."

"Fuck. I'm watchin' you, lifeguard," Spike muttered menacingly before turning to shove off. Grimmjow grinned.

"Ooo, I'm fuckin' shittin' bricks," he said loud enough for the huge man to hear. Spike glanced over his shoulder with a snarl, but continued on to the back of the bus.

"Sit down!" Ichigo scolded, yanking Grimmjow down into the seat. "You can't just go fighting people like that! You'll lose your job and th-"

When Ichigo abruptly stopped, Grimmjow glanced at him with a sly grin. _Oh?_ "Worried ya won't see me anymore, Ichi?"

"No!" The strawberry's face was a delightful pink, and it was turning him the fuck on.

Grimmjow leaned towards him and didn't stop until their noses were a hairsbreadth apart, "Liar," he breathed, before chastely kissing Ichigo's incredibly soft lips. When he pulled back, the smaller man's eyes were the size of dinner plates and his face was flushed a deep crimson. "You're so cute, Ichi."

The orange-haired man abruptly averted his gaze, turning to stare out the window. Grimmjow grinned lecherously. _Ichigo was already dancing in the palm of his hand_.

XxxxxxX

"Whataya mean 'ya don't like roller coasters'?" Grimmjow asked in sheer disbelief. _How could someone not fucking like roller coasters?_

"I meant just what the fuck I said! I don't like them," Ichigo huffed, and began moving away from the line of kids and adults waiting to ride the "Chappy Tornado".

Grimmjow's grin devoured his features, as he gripped Ichigo's elbow and pulled him back to the line. _This would be priceless. There was absolutely no way in hell he was letting a chance like this slip by_.

"Aww, c'mon, Ichi! Just ride one with me!" he mock-begged. Ichigo scowled at him as if seeing right through his pretending.

"No."

"C'mon!"

"I said NO, dammit!" the strawberry snapped, syrupy-brown eyes on fire.

_Ok, time to bring out the big guns, then_.

Grimmjow stepped closer, loving the way Ichigo's breath hitched and his face flushed. Grimmjow took one of the shorter man's slender hands into his and slowly brought it to his lips, making sure to let them linger as he stared deeply into those chocolate-hued, almond-shaped orbs.

"Please...Ichigo...for me?" he murmured, letting his voice rumble and caress the strawberry's name.

_Ichigo's reaction was indeed classic_. He blushed furiously, his beautiful brown eyes widened and sparkled in the beaming sun, and his enticing lips parted in shock. Grimmjow turned on the charm full-force as he turned Ichigo's hand, palm facing up, and brushed his lips across the sensitive skin found there. Deciding to force the younger man over the edge, Grimmjow flicked his tongue out and dragged it over Ichigo's palm. The strawberry yanked his hand away with a choked gasp, and Grimmjow swore the guy would faint.

"Fine! I'll ride the damned thing! Move!" Ichigo snapped in flustered frustration. Grimmjow grinned in triumph, even after hearing Ichigo mutter something along the lines of "cheating bastard".

They stood in line with several of the group's campers, and Grimmjow noticed Ichigo fidgeting restlessly. _Was the strawberry really that uncomfortable?_

XOXOXOXO

_Grimmjow was the devil personified_. Ichigo was convinced. First, the man had thoroughly aroused him on the bus, fucking getting into his personal space, then when Kenpachi tried to be all possessive pitbull, the blunet had stood up to the spiky-haired giant. _Without fear! Very few did that_. It seemed like almost everyone was either afraid of Kenpachi or just avoided him.

Ichigo was neither, he being one of the "very few" to stand up to the overbearing man, but to see Grimmjow reacting like a dog about to have his bone stolen, and confidently at that, was a fucking turn-on and a half. He remembered placing his hand against that broad, firm chest when it seemed like Grimmjow had been about to attack Kenpachi, and the lust that had erupted had been damn near crippling in its intensity.

Then Grimmjow had kissed him. Briefly and almost unnoticeably, but Ichigo had been stunned into silence. For once in his life, he really had no snarky or witty comeback. The sexy ass blue-haired lifeguard had fucking kissed him. _Oh god, his lips were so soft._

_But back to the present, yes?_

Ichigo couldn't believe he'd let the man talk him into getting on a roller coaster of all rides. He had tried to water down his disinclination to ride by claiming he just didn't like them, when the reality was...he was fucking petrified of roller coasters. He despised that feeling one got in the stomach whenever going down a steep track. The last time he'd been on a fucking roller coaster, he'd been twelve. _And he'd screamed like a woman_.

Ichigo thought that by just voicing his displeasure of the wicked machines, he would be left alone. _Lord, how could he have forgotten about Grimmjow, who absolutely did not know what boundaries were?_ Of course, the surf-loving lifeguard adored roller coasters, claiming they were half the fun of going to an amusement park, the other half being funnel cakes and curly fries.

Still, he had persevered, until the blue-haired bastard decided to take the gloves off and fight fucking dirty. Grimmjow had kissed his hand - both sides goddammit - and then said "please"! Ichigo knew it was bullshit, but he would follow the man into hell itself if he only said "please" first.

Now, he stood in line, shifting nervously, and feeling for all the world like a man being led through death row to the execution room. Ichigo's palms were sweaty, armpits itchy, and his stomach was enthusiastically doing somersaults. Grimmjow stood beside him, seemingly oblivious..._the prick_.

Finally they reached the front of the line, and he and Grimmjow climbed into a car, a passing attendant snapping the shoulder-bars into place, the sharp "clang" sounding like prison doors slamming shut. His legs dangled uselessly beneath him, as he gripped the padded shoulder-bars until his knuckles turned ghostly white. He swallowed convulsively.

_Oh god, he was gonna throw up_.

"Ichi, ya good?" Grimmjow asked, voice filled with so much concern. Ichigo's voice cracked and wavered as he gave a pitiful grunt of affirmation.

His legs bounced and shook nervously, and his heart raced and thudded in his throat, as blood roared in his ears. Ichigo whimpered softly, trying to calm his tattered nerves. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, sh_-

The car began moving...and he completely lost his fucking mind.

"OH GOD, NO! I CHANGED MY MIND! GRIMMJOW, I DON'T WANNA GO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" he screamed, hot tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Ichi..." Grimmjow's voice was understandably quite amazed at his behavior, but Ichigo was beside himself with fear. He kicked and thrashed his legs desperately. _Oh god, he was gonna die!_

The car started the agonizingly slow incline up the hill that led to the first dramatic drop, and Ichigo had suddenly gone quiet. His stomach was in an uproar and his heart was beating so fast, he was sure it would give out at any second. The ground slowly got further and further away, the people beginning to resemble ants, and Ichigo shamefully cried in earnest, chanting "I'm gonna die," over and over.

"Ichi, ya ain't gonna die," Grimmjow commented, the only difference in his calm voice was the slight tremor from barely restrained laughter.

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER SP-"

And then the roller coaster went over the hill and down the first drop. The bottom fell out of his stomach, and Ichigo screamed, his voice reaching dog whistle levels. He clenched his eyes shut and continued to scream, not even differentiating the separate twists, turns, dips and climbs anymore. He only stopped screaming when he felt the damned thing coming to a halt, and then his brain began registering his surroundings once more.

Grimmjow was laughing. _Hysterically_.

Once the ride came to a complete stop, it took every ounce of energy Ichigo had left to extricate himself from the car, shaking like a wet, hairless dog in winter the entire time. His throat was raw and sore, and he was slowly getting a headache from all of the first-rate screaming he'd done. He gingerly touched the front of his shorts to check for piss, relieved to find them still dry, then slowly made his way away from that stupid fucking roller coaster.

Grimmjow caught up to him, still cackling mercilessly, then made the mistake of putting his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo growled like an angry dog and shoved the blue-haired man away from him.

"Don't fuckin' touch me, you _asshole_!" he spat furiously.

"Aww, Ichi, don't be that way! Ya shoulda just said ya were scared of roller coasters. Not likin' 'em is different, ya know?" Grimmjow tried and failed to soothe his wounded pride, because Ichigo had forever shamed himself. _There would be no retribution from this. No coming back_.

"I fuckin' hate you. I don't even wanna look at your face right now," he grumbled.

Grimmjow clutched his shirt over his heart and gasped, "Dang, that hurts, Ichi!" Ichigo just shoved off to gather his group and make sure no one was missing.

It was then that Ichigo's subconscious pulled up the image of Grimmjow holding his hand the entire roller coaster ride.

_Stupid, fucking sexy, blue-haired piece of shit_.

XOXOXOXO

Grimmjow could not stop laughing. Whether it was internally or externally, he couldn't staunch the ever-present laughter. Ichigo had been a sight to behold on the roller coaster, although he couldn't actually _see_ the strawberry, it had been more than enough to _hear_ his sanity temporarily leave him. _Absolutely fucking fantastic_.

Grimmjow had even gone to the small picture kiosk and had his and Ichigo's picture made into a lovely little key-chain. Ichigo's face was classic. His eyes were scrunched shut, tears running down his reddened cheeks, and his mouth wide open in a forever silent howl. Grimmjow had a slightly similar face, but his eyes were shut tightly, tears running down his cheeks, and mouth cracked wide with laughter. That picture was, hands-down, the best he'd ever seen and he would cherish it. He just had to keep it from Ichigo, who'd already tried to destroy it several times.

The strawberry was so pissed at him too. Anytime Grimmjow went near him, he would swat him away like a fly, absently stating, "Go away, I hate you." At first, he would admit, it had been excruciatingly funny, but now it was getting annoying. Grimmjow wanted to talk to him at least, _and didn't it count for anything that he'd held the smaller man's hand during the ride? Shit._

They were seated in the food court, the campers a table away, eating lunch. Grimmjow scooted towards the orange head, holding up a curly fry in truce, "Here," he grunted. Ichigo gave him a scalding look, then rolled his eyes and continued eating a grilled chicken sandwich.

"What makes you think I want your food?" he snapped. _Good, at least Ichigo was talking to him again_.

"Ichi, I'm sorry, damn! Ya shoulda told me ya were scared instead of saying ya 'don't like roller coasters'. I wouldna made ya ride it!"

"Somehow, I don't believe that."

Grimmjow pushed a hand through his disheveled blue hair, sighing heavily as he did so. _All he wanted was for Ichigo to go back to being his normal, cute, blushing self, because this guy in front of him was behaving like a spoiled brat_.

Speaking of brats, one of the campers approached their table. _Ah, it was the red-haired little dude from the bus. Jinko? Jinga? Whatever_. He'd ambled over wearing an extremely smug grin, his hands behind his back. Ichigo eyed the little boy suspiciously.

"What are you doing, Jinta?" he asked cautiously. Jinta's grin spread as his gaze landed on Grimmjow.

"Nothin'. I just got a present for Grimmjow-san. Gin-san said he would like it."

Grimmjow exchanged skeptical glances with Ichigo, then shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. _What harm could the kid do?_

"Alright, kid, whataya got?" he asked, his focus back on his curly fries.

"This," Jinta answered proudly.

Grimmjow lifted his gaze and all of his muscles seized up in fright. His heart froze in his chest, then immediately kicked into overdrive as he, literally, screamed like a girl, then fell backwards in the metal chair in his haste to get away from Jinta and his "present". Grimmjow scrambled to his feet and quickly strode away from the food court, heart pumping furiously and limbs trembling uncontrollably, Ichigo and Jinta crowing in his wake.

_He was going to murder Gin in his sleep._

_What the fuck possessed him to tell a fucking child - with no concept of boundaries - his one and only phobia? And where had Jinta found one so fucking big? The legs had been super long..._

A strong shudder wracked his body. _Stupid fucking Gin_.

Grimmjow made his way to the bumper cars, and leaned against the railing separating the spectators from the participants. _If that's how it was, then he would just stay away from Jinta from now on. Hell, Ichigo wasn't even talking to him anymore, so what would be the point?_

He took deep, even breaths to calm himself down, while he clenched his fists at his sides. _Breathe in, breathe out. Woosah_. Suddenly, there was a presence at his side and he flinched drastically, only to hear the strawberry's husky laughter.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've both been exposed today," he chuckled, and all Grimmjow could do was growl at him.

"Yeah, yeah, so what? Gonna make fun a'me now?"

"Nah, but I think I at least deserve a few laughs. Who would've guessed you were deathly afraid of spiders?" Ichigo prodded, also leaning against the railing of the bumper cars area.

"No one, and I kinda wanted ta keep it that way," Grimmjow muttered.

"Shit happens, ne?"

"So, we even now? Ya gonna be nice ta me again?"

"I guess," Ichigo uttered shyly, his face flaming red. _That was his strawberry_. Grimmjow grinned and moved closer to the shorter man, lightly bumping his shoulder.

"Prove it," he demanded. Ichigo glanced at him in confusion.

"What are you talk-"

"Kiss me."

Ichigo's face was in danger of hemorrhaging and his eyes were about to fall out of his head. Grimmjow moved until his chest was no more than an inch from Ichigo's, then he bent down and locked gazes with the orange-haired man.

"'Less you're scared a'course," he added.

Ichigo scowled at that, stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of the front of Grimmjow's t-shirt, yanking him down to eye-level, "In your dreams," he murmured before pressing those oh so soft lips to his.

Grimmjow instantly pulled the strawberry closer and delved deeply into his mouth. Ichigo tasted like the grilled chicken sandwich he'd been eating, as well as something fruity. _Absolutely delicious_. When the orange head moaned softly, and made his tongue more aggressive, Grimmjow had to pull back for fear of losing himself to his more carnal side, and dragging Ichigo off to the nearest bathroom for some public sex.

"Who's watchin' the group?" he asked curiously. Ichigo sighed, continuing to clutch his t-shirt.

"Byakuya and Renji."

"Mm, we should get back."

"R-right," Ichigo stated hesitantly. Grimmjow knew Ichigo wanted to do anything but stop, because he felt the exact same way.

Before Ichigo could walk off, Grimmjow pulled him into another soft kiss before murmuring, "We c'n finish this after work if ya want." He nuzzled Ichigo's cheek while he waited for a response.

"I'd like that."

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to my beta, Sonbon, as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**Thanks for all the favorites, alerts and reviews! Enjoy! ;D**

**Sidenote: Oh, man, I've got such a fucking hater. Trudee (some anonymous coward) has reviewed all of my stories claiming it's poor work, and that I am a "plot-stealer". Lmao. *flips Trudee the bird* Kick rocks, homie. Anyways...now back to our regularly scheduled programming, ya dig?**

Onwards...

XOXOXOXO

_He was what I wanted_

_Exactly what I needed_

_He was what I fantasized_

_He was what I dreamed and_

_It would be so perfect if him and me would be..._

_-Destiny's Child-_

The rest of the field trip flew by. Ichigo steered clear of roller coasters, and Grimmjow avoided Jinta like the boy was on fire. _It was pretty funny actually_. Jinta seemed to get a hell of a kick out of torturing the blue-haired lifeguard, following close on the man's heels with his fist closed, even though the spider was long gone.

"Ichi, please! I swear, I'll never ask ya for anythin' else if ya just keep that little fucker 'way from me," Grimmjow pleaded, giving Ichigo impressive, ocean-blue puppy-dog eyes.

Ichigo shook his head, chuckling softly, "He doesn't even have the spider anymore, Grimmjow."

"I don't fuckin' trust him," the blunet responded with a pout, obviously not convinced.

"Ichigo-san, can Grimmjow-san take me to the bathroom?" Jinta asked innocently enough, but the wide devilish grin splitting his features gave away his ill-intent.

Ichigo sighed, trying desperately hard not to outright laugh at the look of horror on Grimmjow's face. "No, Jinta, stop bothering him already, would you?"

"Aww man! Hey, Grimmjow-san, Takashi has somethin' for ya!"

Grimmjow screwed up his face, turned on his heel and moved off towards another food stand, muttering, "I don't fuckin' want it."

Ichigo scolded Jinta, then shooed him away towards the game stands the other campers were gathered around. The little red-haired boy huffed disappointedly, but scampered off. Ichigo made his way to the tall blunet, trying to smother the chuckles bubbling in his chest.

"How the hell can you eat so much without gaining weight?" he asked incredulously, as Grimmjow was handed another order of curly fries.

"Awesome metabolism," Grimmjow answered flatly, taking a seat on a wooden bench across from the game stands. Ichigo plopped down beside him, orange eyebrow arched in amusement.

"You're mad at _me_?" he grinned.

"No."

"Then why are you being cold to me?"

"What'd I ever do ta him, huh? The fuck does he keep fuckin' wit' me for?" Grimmjow suddenly snapped, temper flaring. Ichigo tucked his lips between his teeth, stifling the bark of laughter threatening to erupt from his chest. _This was too good_. Grimmjow snorted angrily, then chewed on a fry generously dipped in ketchup. "I mean, I could see if I did somethin' ta him, but I didn't. I don't even know the brat! And I'm gonna fuckin' gut Gin like a fish. Or maybe chop his balls off...I haven't decided yet," the blunet grumbled to himself.

_He couldn't hold it in anymore_.

Ichigo tipped his head back, laughing until tears streamed down his cheeks and he was clutching his gut. _Holy hell_. When he finally calmed down enough to catch his breath, he caught Grimmjow's livid glare. The lifeguard's lips were pursed, a small spot of ketchup right beside his bottom lip. _God, he was fucking cute_.

Instead of saying anything, Ichigo leaned over, cupped the back of Grimmjow's neck and slowly licked away the sauce. He pulled back wearing a smug grin, gloating over the astonished look on the bigger man's face, but then Grimmjow gave him a sly smirk as he pulled out a white cell phone.

"Put ya number in my phone, Ichi. I wanna show ya somethin' after work," he stated quietly.

Butterflies - that didn't even have the decency to warn him before they transformed into hawks swooping in on prey - erupted into flight in Ichigo's stomach. His face burned hotly, and he knew he was blushing like an idiot. He gingerly took the device, entered his number, but before he could save his name, Grimmjow plucked the phone from his hand.

"Nah, I get ta put your name," he gave a serrated grin.

"Oi! You better not!" Ichigo snapped, watching in horror as the blunet entered him under "Ichi-chan". "Grimm!" He yelped, not even realizing that he'd shortened the other man's name.

"Oh, what, s'ok for ya ta call me 'Grimm', but I can't save your name in _my_ phone the way I want?"

Ichigo's mouth formed a small "o" of surprise at the slip, but then his chin tilted defiantly, "You were already calling me 'Ichi', so I can call you whatever I want."

Grimmjow gave a short bark of laughter, stunning blue eyes smoldering, as he put an arm across the back of the bench behind Ichigo and leaned forward, "Don't worry, Ichi, by the end of tanight, ya won't even remember your own name, let alone mine," he murmured.

Those hawks were taking flight in his gut again as Ichigo stared in open-mouthed shock at the blue-haired lifeguard. If it was possible to shoot a load at the mere thought of having Mr. Nasty time with this sinful being before him, Ichigo's boxers and shorts would've been terribly messy at the moment. He wanted to pant like a dog in 100 degree weather. _Fucking hell._

_How the hell should he respond to that? Frankly, what he had in mind was entirely inappropriate. Then again...Grimmjow had no problems getting under his skin and making him react like a blushing virgin. Perhaps..._

Ichigo closed the small space left between them wearing a smug grin, and expertly placed his lips a hairsbreadth from Grimmjow's ear, "Don't let the blushing fool you, Grimm; I got my own ways of making you scream," he spoke softly, before rising from the bench and sauntering off to check on the campers.

Ichigo glanced back briefly and smiled proudly at the slight dusting of pink across Grimmjow's cheeks, and the widened, but darkened blue eyes. _Who knew that that was all it took to make the blue-haired lifeguard blush?_

XOXOXOXO

_That fucking strawberry would be the death of him. Ichigo was too damned sexy for his own good_. All it took was a few whispered words in that husky baritone to have Grimmjow hard as a nail, and blushing like a school girl.

_Fucking hell. He had to have Ichigo._

_He wouldn't rest until he did_.

Which was why he was headed out the door of his home, so he could pick the strawberry up. He strolled out to the circular driveway where his baby, Pantera, a royal-blue 2010 Chevy Camaro, was parked, gleaming brilliantly in the sunset. He loved his fucking car; it was probably the only thing that spoke of his family's wealth, besides their house of course.

Grimmjow was the spoiled only child of his German/American father and Japanese mother. His dad was the owner of a huge chain of stores that specialized in cosmetic products, i.e. lotions, body sprays, bath bubbles, shower gels, lip gloss, etc. All that girly shit. It was called Shower & Body Works (haha), and it was pretty popular in America and, more recently, Japan.

After spending six years with his old man in America so the stores could get on their feet, they'd moved back to Japan where Grimmjow's mother had opted to stay. She and his dad weren't "together" anymore, but the two still got along really well. _Hell, if you asked him, they were on the verge of rekindling that old flame, considering his mom damn near lived with him and the old man again_.

_They were hilarious_.

Long story short, he didn't want for anything and only worked because he had been bored off his ass. His childhood friend, Gin, had suggested the lifeguard job and the rest was history. Grimmjow didn't need the damned job, but fuck, was he glad he'd taken it, or else he wouldn't be on his way to pick up the most alluring person he'd ever had the privilege to meet.

After the camp had returned from Chappy World to the gymnasium in which everyone gathered in the mornings, Grimmjow had hitched a ride home with Gin, after promising to call Ichigo with the time he would be around to get him. Ichigo had blushed temptingly as he nodded his understanding, making Grimmjow's toes curl in anticipation.

Grimmjow had pushed Gin beyond the speed limit in his haste to get home, grab a shower, change and pick up his treat. The silver-haired bastard had found his urgency "entertaining".

"Ya better be glad I ain't hangin' ya by your balls right now, fuckin' prick!" Grimmjow snapped.

Gin laughed and gave him a cursory glance, briefly revealing his pale blue eyes, "Mah, Grimm that ain't nice."

"_Fuck_ you! What the fuck made ya tell a kid 'bout my issue with spiders? _That_ ain't nice! Didja know the little fucker actually put one in my face? Then hounded me the rest of the damned day? Tiny jerk better be glad I couldn't hit 'im," Grimmjow ranted, face pulled into an impressive scowl.

"Ya know, it ain't all that bad. Leas' ya got sympathy from yer lil' berry head, ne?"

Grimmjow allowed a slow grin to replace the scowl marring his features. _Ichigo. He hadn't necessarily received sympathy from him, but he definitely got to spend the day with him, and that was more than enough to make up for the spider incident_.

Gin's silver 2010 Honda Accord pulled into the stone, circular drive of his large cream-colored home. As soon as the vehicle rolled to a stop, Grimmjow was out of the passenger side, slamming the door and racing into the house without even a parting glance or word to his sly friend.

After showering and changing into a pair of white trunks, with gray and powder-blue piping down the sides, Grimmjow slipped into his white Nike athletic flip flops, and headed out, which brought him back to the present. He hadn't even bothered to don a shirt, since he planned to bring Ichigo right back to his home for a private pool party.

Grinning lecherously, he slid into Pantera, cranked the volume up to Slim's "So Fly", bass pounding hard enough to crack the pavement, and burned rubber out of the drive.

_He had a date with a tantalizing strawberry_.

XOXOXOXO

Although Ichigo had teased the blue-haired lifeguard during the field trip, he was extremely nervous now that he was waiting for said man to pick him up. Grimmjow had called him an hour ago asking for his address and telling him to wear a pair of swim trunks. So, there he stood on the stoop of his family home wearing a pair of tan trunks, with black piping down the sides, a black wife beater and black Addidas athletic flip flops.

He couldn't believe he was basically going to the object of his lust's home. _Or so he'd been told when Grimmjow had called him_. If things went the way Ichigo planned, he would be getting to know the tall blunet much better..._well, his body anyway_.

The front door to his home flew open, revealing his retarded father. "Ichigo, my sonnnnn! Where are you going? Aren't you eating dinner with your beloved family?" the older man cried.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he dodged an overly enthusiastic hug. He wrestled his old man into a headlock, and was about to scold him for being so fucking annoying, when loud music interrupted him. The vibrations from the bass set off car alarms and rattled windows.

_What the hell?_

Ichigo watched as a beautiful, royal-blue American car pulled to a stop in front of his home. The windows were rolled up and tinted so black, there was no way he'd be able to see inside. The bone-shaking music lowered a few decibals, and the driver's side door - that was located on the left instead of the right - swung open. Grimmjow stepped out, slowly making his way, with his hands stuffed in the pockets of a pair of white trunks, towards Ichigo and his father, whose eyes were wide and mouths slightly open.

_The fucking man was shirtless! Uwahh!_ Ichigo was sure if it weren't for his - ahem - iron-clad control, he would definitely be sporting an impressive nosebleed.

Grimmjow finally stood before Ichigo and Isshin, a sexy smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. Coming to his senses and releasing his old man from the headlock he'd trapped him in, Ichigo straightened his back to stare directly into Grimmjow's intense blue eyes.

_Fuck_. He suddenly felt like a menopausal woman, hot-flashing, as he wiped his sweaty palms down the front of his trunks. If sex appeal was illegal, Grimmjow would be locked away for life, underneath the jail, never to see the light of day again. _It was that ridiculous_. The man's chest tensed and flexed with every movement he made, and Ichigo wanted to run his tongue over each rippling indentation that marked the blunet's luscious abdomen.

"'Sup, Ichi? Ya ready ta go?" That deep voice made Ichigo shiver like a tuning fork.

Nodding stupidly, unable to break gazes with the taller man, Ichigo started forward, but was immediately tugged backward by the back of his shirt. "What the hell, Dad?" he snapped.

Isshin, in a strange moment of seriousness, arched a dark brow at Ichigo, then gave Grimmjow a pointed glance, "Who's your friend, Ichigo?"

"Ah, th-this is Grimmjow. He's, uh, a friend from work. Grimm, this is my dad."

Grimmjow held a hand out towards Isshin, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, nice ta meet ya."

Isshin's eyebrows flew to his hairline as his eyes widened comically, "Jaegerjaques? As in Jaegerjaques Inc.?" the elder Kurosaki asked incredulously. Ichigo followed the exchange like a spectator at a tennis match. _Jaegerjaques Inc.? _The_ Jaegerjaques Inc.?_

"Yeah, but that's my old man's company," Grimmjow nonchalantly responded.

"Holy shit," Ichigo breathed, "what the hell are you working at Seireitei for?"

Grimmjow grinned wolfishly, "I was bored."

"Ichigooooo, myyyyy sonnnn, make sure you're careful! Use protecti-" before Isshin could further embarrass him, Ichigo elbowed him in the mouth and shoved him back inside the house.

"Ichi, your old man's fuckin' loopy," the blue-haired lifeguard stated through a chuckle. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah."

Grimmjow led the way to the rumbling piece of sexy machinery, even opening the door for Ichigo, before rounding the car and sliding into the driver's seat. The interior had to be custom because the upholstery was a dark-gray leather with royal blue stitching. It was fully equipped with a navigational system, dvd player and state-of-the-art Bose sound system. _Basically a wet dream on wheels_. And it was filled with Grimmjow's unique scent mixed with the unmistakable smell of leather. Ichigo wanted to swoon.

"This car is awesome," he mumbled in appreciation, making Grimmjow give a proud, serrated grin. "What is it?"

"Thanks, Ichi. She's a Chevy Camaro and her name is Pantera."

Ichigo quirked an amused brow, "You named your car?"

"Of course," Grimmjow looked affronted, as if the mere thought of him not naming the car was blasphemy.

"So...you gotta thing for panthers or something?"

"My favorite animal. They're beautiful creatures."

Ichigo hummed in agreement and tried to distract himself from the positively sinful sight Grimmjow made, torso bared and fucking calling out to Ichigo like a siren. _It didn't work_. Grimmjow's blue hair fell across his brow and stuck up in the back in the sexiest case of bedhead Ichigo had ever witnessed. The words "controlled mess" immediately sprang to mind. Grimmjow's arms tensed and flexed as he switched gears and steered, careening through the streets of Karakura.

_He couldn't tear his eyes away from the blue-haired man to save his soul_.

**XxxxxxX**

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the circular drive of the biggest house Ichigo had ever seen. His jaw hit his thighs from his spot in the passenger's seat, and all he could do was gape like an idiot. He absently wondered if Grimmjow and his dad had servants, then inwardly chuckled at his stupidity.

They exited the car, and Ichigo followed Grimmjow around the side of the incredible, cream-colored, stone structure to a huge backyard, complete with a large rectangular pool. The crisp, pale-blue water of the pool sparkled under the bright lights situated around its perimeter, beckoning them to jump in. There were three diving boards along the deep end of the pool, one short, one medium, and one fucking scarily tall.

The back of the house held two huge glass doors that led onto a deck-styled patio. _Everything was so...westernized_. It was undeniably gorgeous though, that was for sure. Grimmjow pointed to a pool chair, "Sit an' relax. Ya want somethin' ta drink?"

That was when Ichigo noticed the covered bar off to the left of the pool. A tall man with long, dark hair, worn back in a single braid, was wearing a white, short-sleeved polo shirt and black slacks, and wiping down the bar counter with a white rag. _They have a bar...and a bartender...holy fuck_.

Ichigo shrugged, "I guess." Grimmjow grinned at him, no doubt amused by his reaction.

"How 'bout a beer?"

"O-ok."

_God, he sounded like a fucking fool_. His tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth...again, and his libido was going berserk, not to mention he was in awe of the luxury surrounding him. Ichigo watched Grimmjow walk over to the bar, admiring the blunet's tattoo the entire time. The gothic-stylized six on the right side of his lower back was indeed intriguing. Ichigo remembered seeing it for the first time at the camp during his group's swim time, and when he'd asked about it, Grimmjow had explained that he had been drunk off his ass and dared by an old friend to get a tattoo. So, he'd gotten the first thing that came to mind, which just so happened to be his favorite number. Six. Whatever the reason, the black ink against that tan skin was fascinating, and made Ichigo's mouth water.

"Yo, Shawlong, 'sup?" Grimmjow greeted the bartender, who smiled at him fondly, the way an old uncle would.

"Hello, Grimmjow-sama, wh-"

"Shaw, stop fuckin' callin' me 'sama'. S'annoyin'," Shawlong grimaced at the curse, but nodded all the same to Grimmjow's sullen grumbling. "I need a couple beers. Please."

Shawlong nodded again, reached under the counter and withdrew two perspiring bottles of beer, then cracked the tops before handing them off. Grimmjow gave a heart-stopping grin, "Thanks, Shaw," he stated rather warmly, and made his way back to Ichigo.

Ichigo fidgeted, hopefully unnoticeably, as Grimmjow settled himself on another pool chair across from him. The blunet wasn't even that close to him and Ichigo could smell his intoxicating scent. He inwardly groaned, mind flinging itself into the gutter.

_He wanted to do the raunchiest shit to this guy_.

After about four beers, Ichigo was shirtless and buzzing nicely, trying not to make his stomach burst from laughing at Grimmjow's antics. His stories of his years lived in America were entertaining as hell, as well as his stories of the shit he and Gin used to get into. Ichigo had been astounded to find that the two men had been childhood friends, but after hearing about the silver-haired man's personality, he could see how they were drawn to one another.

"Ya know him an' Hitsugaya gotta thing goin', right?" Grimmjow suddenly asked, plopping down beside Ichigo at the edge of the pool, their legs dangling over the side.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, "No fucking way!" he almost shouted, making Grimmjow laugh, his blue eyes dancing and crinkling in the corners.

"Totally," he drawled sarcastically, before slipping into the water and disappearing beneath the surface.

Ichigo couldn't believe his friend hadn't told him he was seeing the assistant director. Then again, had he been paying attention, it would've been completely obvious from their behavior at Chappy World. It was normal to see the two together all the time, but Toshiro being handed a large Chappy bunny after Gin won it at the water-gun game, certainly wasn't. Neither was the fiery blush that had consumed his short friend's face. _How the hell hadn't he noticed that? Oh, yeah. He had been a little preoccupied himself_.

As if on cue, Grimmjow broke the surface of the water, streaming rivulets cascading over his hair and down his chest. Alarms went off in Ichigo's head at the wicked grin splitting the blunet's face in two, but before he could even react, Grimmjow had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, lifting him from the edge of the pool.

Gripping the man's shoulders, all he could do was shout, "Grimm, no!" before Grimmjow fell backwards, submerging them both. _Thank kami they were only in four feet of water_.

Ichigo broke the surface, sputtering indignantly, then realized Grimmjow still had a hold on his waist as they stood together. It wasn't German suplex tight like before, but Grimmjow's hands gripped his sides as his thumbs rubbed small circles into the skin. When Ichigo lifted his gaze to peer up at Grimmjow, his breath caught. The man's eyes were positively smoldering, darkened with lust to a deep midnight-blue.

"Ichi...I want ya," he murmured, pulling Ichigo closer and resting their foreheads together.

Ichigo stood on his toes, wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed him softly, "I want you too, Grimm."

Grimmjow groaned quietly before pressing his lips against Ichigo's again, this time prying them open and driving his tongue inside. Ichigo didn't even bother fighting for dominance over the kiss; he very much enjoyed allowing Grimmjow to take over. The thrusting of the blunet's warm, wet tongue started off gently, but swiftly turned aggressive as the tension built.

_Shit, it was good_.

Even though the pool water was cool, Ichigo's body temperature was steadily rising. Every nerve felt taut and alive, begging for Grimmjow to touch him all over. As if Grimmjow could read his thoughts, his large hands roamed Ichigo's body, up his sides, across his back, up his arms, then back down his sides to grasp his bottom.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss as Grimmjow palmed and kneaded his ass, simultaneously pulling him closer until there wasn't even a millimeter of space between them. He moaned again at the feel of Grimmjow's length hardening against his hip.

_Oh god, now. Now, now now_.

Ichigo was seriously beginning to think that Grimmjow had psychic abilities or something because no sooner than that thought crossed his mind, the bigger man had Ichigo in his arms again, lifting him back onto the side of the pool. Grimmjow moved between his legs and began assaulting his neck, licking, sucking and biting.

Ichigo felt like his insides had been consumed by a raging fucking inferno that was refusing to let up. _Not that he wanted it to_. He was high, floating on a cloud of lust and absolutely drunk with desire. He tipped his head back, baring more of his neck, and Grimmjow bit down on the sensitive skin where his shoulder connected.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out, plowing his fingers through the wet, silken strands of Grimmjow's bright blue hair.

Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo's hips, growling, "Mmm, Ichi." His deep voice rumbled through Ichigo's chest, making the smaller man moan breathlessly.

"G-Grimm, wait! What about that guy?" Ichigo suddenly remembered the bartender, and sincerely hoped they weren't giving the distinguished-looking gentleman such a lewd show.

Grimmjow lifted his head, face flushed and eyes half-lidded as he glanced towards the bar, then back at Ichigo, "Shaw? He's gone. 'Sides, he knows I'm gay." Before Ichigo could respond, Grimmjow had returned to his previous activity.

The blunet licked a wet trail over Ichigo's clavicle, nipping gently, before moving on down the center of his chest and leaving open-mouthed kisses along the breastbone. Grimmjow's lips were feverish, scalding Ichigo's skin as they moved over his chest, and when the man captured his left nipple between those lips, then sucked, Ichigo arched desperately into the touch.

"Shit," he whimpered.

Grimmjow wasted no time in switching nipples, emitting a soft grunt of approval when Ichigo moaned and ran his hands across his shoulders. Suddenly, the man's large hand eased down Ichigo's abdomen, where he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his trunks and tugged slightly.

The next thing Ichigo knew, his swim trunks were deftly undone and Grimmjow was brushing his knuckles against pale orange pubic hair. Grimmjow's mouth left Ichigo's chest and came back up to reclaim his already kiss-swollen lips, eagerly delving his tongue deeply inside.

Ichigo gasped loudly when Grimmjow found his erection and let his fingers trace idly against it. "Oh my god," he moaned into the blue-haired lifeguard's mouth.

Grimmjow pulled back, grinning wolfishly as he gripped the waistband of Ichigo's trunks, and with one sharp tug, lowered the shorts to the middle of his thighs. He blushed furiously at the way Grimmjow leered hungrily down at his equipment while continuing to pull the tan trunks off his legs. Ichigo almost covered himself, but the warning glare from the other man quickly changed his mind.

"Dontchu dare," Grimmjow husked, "you're fuckin' beautiful, Ichigo."

"Shutup," Ichigo mumbled in embarrassment, face burning.

Grimmjow grinned and, without warning, lowered his head, giving the head of Ichigo's dick a long, languid lick. Ichigo jerked forward drastically, cursing loudly as he gripped a handful of damp, blue locks.

_What in the hell?_

Grimmjow was so aggressive, giving Ichigo no time to prepare for the way the bigger man engulfed almost half of his length in one go. Whining pitifully, all he could do was thrust his hips in time to Grimmjow's maddening sucks and swirling tongue. Heat gathered and built in Ichigo's pelvis, coiling tightly, making sweat form across his brow as he was hurled towards an orgasm at a terrifying speed.

_Goddammit, his toes were curling_.

The blunet wouldn't let up, in fact, he palmed and massaged Ichigo's balls while he picked up the pace, head bobbing faster and faster.

_Fuck_.

The noises weren't helping either. Loud slurping mingled with Ichigo's harsh pants and frantic moans. Grimmjow gripped his thighs, sucking with no hands, and the coil in his pelvis snapped so abruptly, it almost scared Ichigo.

"Ahhhmmpphhh!" All he could manage were incoherent, garbled noises as he came with the force of a train wreck.

Grimmjow grinned, giving one last suck to Ichigo's spent member before visibly swallowing. Ichigo shuddered, trying to catch his breath, mouth hanging open as air left him in rapid gasps.

_Not even heaven or hell had anything that fucking intense_.

Losing his mind, and intent on returning the favor, he grabbed Grimmjow by the shoulders, slid back into the water and began undoing the larger man's trunks, while attacking his neck with relish.

"Whoa, Ichi," Grimmjow yelped when Ichigo dragged the white shorts down over his hips, freeing his stiff arousal.

"Shutup."

Ichigo felt like a madman, as he licked, sucked, nibbled, kissed and bit every inch of skin he could reach. His hand moved down and firmly wrapped around the blue-haired lifeguard's impressive erection, stroking urgently.

_He had never wanted anyone this badly_.

Grimmjow growled like an animal, hands grappling for purchase on Ichigo's hips. He was probably trying to reclaim some semblance of control, but Ichigo wouldn't hear of it. He licked and nipped his way down Grimmjow's perfect abdomen, and by the time he made it to the man's navel an idea had sprouted in his mind.

Taking an insanely deep breath, he ducked under the water and took Grimmjow into his mouth. Water entered his mouth as well, but it was well-worth it when he noticed the lifeguard's knees buckle slightly. Ichigo felt a hand in his hair, and before his air supply depleted itself, started up a frenzied pace. Grimmjow's grip on his hair tightened and just as Ichigo grasped his rear and squeezed, the man forcefully tugged on his extremely wet hair, yanking him above the surface. Ichigo gulped down deep lungfuls of air, gasping from the lack thereof, as Grimmjow clutched his waist.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_," Grimmjow panted, resting his forehead against Ichigo's. Ichigo didn't even get a chance to catch his breath all the way, when Grimmjow led him to three stairs in the shallow end of the pool.

Ichigo was pushed down onto the second step, while the lifeguard ordered him to, "Turn around," in a gruff voice. He positioned himself on his hands and knees, then peeked over his shoulder at Grimmjow, who was stroking his straining length as he advanced.

For one fleeting moment, Ichigo worried that the man was going to take him dry, but all doubts were quickly dispelled when he felt Grimmjow's hot, wet tongue lapping at his entrance.

_Shit_.

"Mm," he moaned quietly, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

Grimmjow spread Ichigo's cheeks apart for better access, and proceeded to ease his tongue inside of him. Ichigo rolled his hips and bit his bottom lip.

_God, it felt good_.

Suddenly, the lifeguard's tongue disappeared, and just as Ichigo turned to see why, Grimmjow inserted a saliva-slickened finger into him. He gasped and arched his back.

"Mm-more...god, Grimm, more!" He yelped.

"Fuck, yeah," Grimmjow murmured to himself, as he quickly inserted another finger. "You're so tight, Ichi. I can't wait ta get inside ya."

The lustily groaned statement, as well as Grimmjow inserting a third finger, then scissoring them all, hardened his dick almost painfully, "Fuck, hurry up then!"

Ichigo was beside himself with anxiety, want, and need; so much so, he felt like he would explode. His arousal throbbed, twitching and pulsing as Grimmjow brushed his prostate, "Unngh!" he whimpered after a spastic jolt.

Ichigo barely registered Grimmjow removing his fingers, but was jerked to awareness when something hot, blunt and wet prodded his entrance, before pushing its way into his slightly loosened hole.

"Ahhh! Yes!" he cried almost desperately.

Grimmjow didn't stop until he was fully seated, then he paused to let Ichigo adjust. Ichigo rolled his hips again, this time begging for friction, while at the same time adapting to the large intrusion.

"Oh my fuckin' god, Ichi," Grimmjow groaned, hands clasping and unclasping Ichigo's cheeks.

Ichigo leaned forward, gripping the metal railing connected to the pool stairs, then pushed back onto Grimmjow's dick.

_Good grief, god must've been horny as shit when he created Grimmjow, because the man was made for sex._

The lifeguard gripped Ichigo's hips and immediately began to pound into him. No pace building, no easing into a steady rhythm, just raw aggression.

Ichigo loved it.

He grit his teeth, growling, "Nnnnghnn, just like that," as his knees slid against the slippery stairs with each near brutal thrust.

Ichigo could hear the water sloshing against Grimmjow's legs, as well as the loud slapping of wet skin, as the lifeguard grunted and buried himself to the hilt repeatedly, mercilessly abusing Ichigo's prostate.

"So good, Ichi," Grimmjow panted harshly, then smacked his ass, "what's my name?"

Ichigo was simultaneously stunned and aroused beyond belief. _Did Grimmjow just...smack his ass?_ His question was swiftly answered when the man did it again, this time hard enough to probably leave a mark. He accompanied the smack with a particularly well-placed - not to mention hard - thrust, stabbing Ichigo's prostate with deadly accuracy, "Say it!"

Even if the blue-haired lifeguard hadn't have told him to, Ichigo still would've screamed the man's name as he came until he saw stars dancing before his shut eyes, "GRIMM-JOOWW!"

"Fuck! Goddammit, Ichi!" Grimmjow shouted as he was pulled into his own release, thrusting hard and deep, and pressing himself tightly against Ichigo's backside.

Ichigo couldn't breathe, hell, he didn't even want to think, let alone move, but he needed to at least sit so he could recuperate properly. Thankfully, Grimmjow must have felt the same, because after a minute or so, he hooked an arm around Ichigo's waist, helping him to stand up straight as he eased out of him.

Ichigo followed Grimmjow to a separate, small house that the lifeguard called the pool house, and once inside, both men collapsed onto an extremely large and comfy couch. He nuzzled the blunet's neck as he wrapped an arm around the man's waist, and Grimmjow pulled a small throw from the back of the couch, draping it across their legs.

"I gotta work harder," Grimmjow murmured, voice thick with sleep and eyes shut. Ichigo frowned in confusion. _What the hell was he talking about?_

"Why?"

"Ya still remembered my name."

Ichigo scoffed exasperatedly, snuggling closer to the bigger male. _Grimmjow would say something retarded like that_.

But Ichigo loved it.

_As a matter of fact, you could say he was addicted_.

**Nice, long ending, ne? There will be no more! This is it! So, I hope you enjoyed it! xD**


End file.
